


A Christmas Proposal

by Lilacdaydreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacdaydreams/pseuds/Lilacdaydreams
Summary: “I’m going to propose to him tonight,” he says, slipping the ring box out of his back pocket. She gasps slightly but says nothing, waiting for him to continue. “I just love him so much, you know?"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	A Christmas Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, this took my way longer than it should have to write, but I'm a major procrastinator and it's a wonder it even got finished in the first place. Anyways, enjoy! <3

“Harry, Draco, how wonderful to see you dears!” Molly Weasley chirps, pulling both men into a bone-crushing hug as they step out of the snow and into the cheery warmth of The Burrow. 

“Hello Molly, Happy Christmas,” Harry says, removing himself from her surprisingly strong arms. Harry slides around her and into the warm house, the smell of firewhisky and punch heavy in the air. He hears Draco still struggling to extract himself from her customary ‘you’re much too thin’ and smiles to himself. He walks into the entry hallway, already hearing the sounds of laughter and conversation. Everyone is most likely in the sitting room. He starts when Teddy comes barrelling through, letting out a happy shriek as he latches himself onto Harry’s legs. Harry lets out a surprised chuckle, leaning down to ruffle his godson’s festive red and green curls. 

Harry slips out of his coat and waddles over to the coat stand, Teddy still wrapped firmly around his left calf. He manages to slide the small velvet box from the right pocket and into the respective pocket of his trousers. As Harry turns around to return to the sitting room, something grabs his waist from behind. “I see she finally let you go,” Harry says, slipping his hands over Draco’s.

“I never know how you manage to escape her every year,” Draco mock sighs, putting his chin on Harry’s shoulder. “Oh, hello, Teddy,” he says, noticing the child-sized bundle still firmly in place. 

“Hi Uncle Draco!” He says excitedly, finally detaching himself to give Draco a hug. The trio walk the short distance to the doorway and slip inside, Teddy immediately running over to Victoire and joining her on the carpet in front of the roaring fire. Draco extracts himself out from behind Harry to stand beside him, grabbing his hand and fitting them together in a familiar gesture of comfort. Harry leads them over to a corner by the tree, where Ron and Hermione are sat on a sofa together, each with a glass of mulled cider in hand. 

“Happy Christmas, you two,” Hermione says, looking up with a dazzling smile. She places her glass down and stands up, enveloping first Draco and then Harry in a warm hug. 

“Happy Christmas, ‘Mione,” Harry says, plonking onto the loveseat across from them next to Draco. “How’s Mungo's?” he asks, accepting the glass of cider Ron slides his way. 

“It’s fine, I suppose. As fine as one of the few Wizarding hospitals in Britain can be, anyhow,” she says, taking a drink of her punch. “What about you two? How is Hogwarts?”

“Oh Hermione, it’s amazing,” he gushes, leaning into Draco’s side and slotting his fingers into his outstretched hand. “All of the students are so different and small, and they like me for me, not because of the whole saviour thing.”

“That’s wonderful,” she smiles. “What about you, Draco?”

She turns to Draco and Harry smiles and closes his eyes, letting the sounds of the festive music and the conversations of his family surround him in a happy bubble. He leans into Draco’s side and stays there until Molly pokes her head around the corner and announces that the food is ready, and everyone stands at the same time and crowds the doorway. He snags a seat in between Draco and Ginny, and begins piling some of everything onto his plate. 

Draco’s thigh is pressed against his, and Harry becomes increasingly aware of his nerves as dinner goes on. He’s halfway through his apple pie and ice cream when they become too much. “I’m going to go get some air,” he says, and pushes away from the table. He leaves as fast as he can without looking suspicious and makes his way to the back door. 

Harry’s leaning on the railing of the back porch when he hears the door open, and for a heart-stopping second he thinks it’s Draco, but it’s Ginny who comes up behind him with two cups of the warm cider. She hands one to him and stands there, silent, waiting for him to speak once he’s ready. It takes him a bit to find the right words but eventually Harry gathers the words. “I’m going to propose to him tonight,” he says, slipping the ring box out of his back pocket. She gasps slightly but says nothing, waiting for him to continue. “I just love him so much, you know? And I want to make it official. But I’m so nervous. What if he says no?”

“Harry,” Ginny says softly. “I can tell how much he loves you, too.” She lightly punches him on the shoulder. “And if he says no I’ll personally kick his arse,” she grins. 

“Thanks, Gin,” Harry says and takes a sip of the cider. It’s lovely, filled with spices and at the perfect temperature, soothing his nerves and warming his insides. “I think I’m ready to go back in now. Is everyone still eating?” he asks.

“As far as I know yes, and just a heads up, Ron’s eaten your pie,” she chuckles and steps back inside. Harry follows her into the kitchen but nobody’s there, so they head into the sitting room. 

Draco is curled up in the loveseat they occupied earlier, and Harry joins him. Christmas carols are playing softly from the record in the corner and hardly anyone is talking, too warm and full from dinner to say much. Harry places his head on Draco’s shoulder and smiles to himself, sure as ever that this is the man he wants to marry. 

“Welcome back, Harry and Ginny,” Molly says. “Shall we start on the presents, then?” A ripple of ascent travels around the room and Molly jumps up and heads over to the tree. She murmurs a handy little spell and all of the presents sort themselves into groups of which Harry can only assume are by name. 

The quiet atmosphere that surrounded the room merely moments ago dissipates as everyone starts tearing open wrapping paper and pulling the lids off of boxes. Draco makes a small sound of dissent at the sight of such a small pile. “I’ve got yours, Love, just give me a second,” Harry reassures. “Just close your eyes, please.” 

Once Harry is sure Draco’s eyes are shut all the way, he slowly slides the small box out of his pocket and gets down on one knee. Harry can feel every eye in the room on him, but he doesn’t stop to think about it. “Okay, open.”

“Harry,” Draco asks when his eyes are open, “What are you doing?”

“Shh. Draco Malfoy, I love you so, so much, and I know we’ve had a far more complicated past than most, and that somehow we’re here today, but anyways, will you marry me?” Harry says all in one breath, opening the box and revealing a braided silver band inlaid with countless tiny diamonds. Draco gasps slightly and brings his hands up to cover his mouth.

“Is this real?” Draco whispers around his hands, his eyes shiny. Harry nods, not trusting his voice. “Yes, yes of course I’ll marry you,” Draco breathes. He holds out his left hand and Harry carefully slips the ring on. 

Harry stands up and pulls Draco into a kiss, feeling tears on his cheeks but not quite sure who’s they are. He’s vaguely aware of the cheers coming from his family, but all he can focus on is Draco. “I love you, Harry,” Draco says against Harry’s lips.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are appreciated. <3


End file.
